Kanril Eleya
, Bajor| died = 7 October 2519, Kendra City, Kendra Province| hair = red| eyes = green| height = 1.85| weight = 62| affiliation = Federation, Starfleet| title = commanding officer| stationed = | occupation = space warfare officer, special warfare officer| rank = * present day: captain * future: fleet admiral| insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Reshek Gaarra (husband)| mother = Kanril Shora| father = Kanril Torvo| siblings = Armen Teran (sister)| relatives = Armen Aldos (brother-in-law) Kanril Sharya (cousin), Shad Bareil (great-grandson), Shad Eleya (great-granddaughter)| children = Reshek Taryn (daughter), Reshek Torvo (son), two other sons| player = C| caption1 = Kanril Eleya in 2410.| image2 = Kanril Eleya LCDR.png| caption2 = Kanril in 2407.}} Kanril Eleya was a Bajoran female active as an officer in Starfleet in the early 25th century. Beginning in 2409 she held the rank of captain and was commanding officer of the . ( ) Biography Kanril Eleya c. 2399.]] Kanril Eleya was born in the town of Priyat in Bajor's Kendra Province in 2380. Her family was of the Ke'lora caste. (Bait and Switch, "A Changed World") Eleya enlisted in the Bajoran Militia at the age of seventeen and was trained as a naval gunnery technician, graduating as a lance corporal. She was wounded in action in 2399 and was awarded the Silver Cross for Valor. ("From Bajor to the Black, Part I", Bait and Switch) Upon the decommissioning of the Militia Space Arm in 2401 her CO, Colonel Karryn Retta, obtained for her an appointment to Starfleet Academy's Officer Candidate School program, where she majored in naval weapons. Upon graduation in 2403 she was assigned to the as a gunnery officer and served two tours on the Romulan border. In 2405, now a lieutenant junior grade, she volunteered for front-line service in the but was instead assigned to Deep Space 9 to work as a liaison with the Militia. Six months later she was reassigned to the as second shift weapons officer under Captain Alfred Detweiler. In 2407 Lieutenant Kanril was aboard the Kagoshima in the Vega system preparing for an attack on nearby Klingon positions when the fleet and the below were attacked by the Borg. Captain Detweiler dispatched Kanril to help repel boarders on the and was subsequently killed along with most of his senior staff by a direct hit to the bridge. As the seniormost surviving officer Kanril took command and helped rescue several starships and some 9,000 colonists, as well as destroying a Borg probe and taking part in kills of one other probe and a Borg cube. Upon arriving at Earth Spacedock for refitting, Kanril, having been given a brevet promotion to lieutenant commander by Captain Jay Yim, was ordered to take the Kobayashi Maru scenario, then was redeployed to the Klingon front with her new command. (From Bajor to the Black, "The Universe Doesn't Cheat") During the war, she acquired the nickname "HromIy veqlargh" ("the Devil of Hromi" in tlhIngan Hol), and used improvised explosive devices against the Klingons on Gamma Hromi IV. ("All's Fair in Love and War") 2409 After the destruction of her previous command, the , by the , Kanril received a promotion to captain and was granted command of the USS Bajor, a yet-to-be-launched starship. She traveled to 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards with several members of her prior senior staff, and immediately insisted that the ship be fully armed and fueled before leaving port. The Bajor s shakedown cruise was interrupted by a distress signal from the freighter , under attack by Orion corvettes. Over the objections of Vice Admiral Harnett from Starfleet Science and shipyard commandant Rear Admiral Taurik she ordered her ship to the rescue, destroying one corvette and disabling the other two. ("Shakedown Shenanigans") In December 2409 the Bajor was reassigned to the Beta Ursae Fleet Area headquartered out of Deep Space 9. During the layover after arrival she visited Quark's and picked up a fellow Bajoran for a one night stand, and discovered to her chagrin the next morning that her partner was her new operations officer, Lieutenant Commander Reshek Gaarra. On the subsequent patrol the Bajor was diverted to Dreon VII to repel an attack by the Orion Syndicate that soon turned out to be part of a coordinated region-wide raid. Kanril beamed down with an away team to eliminate the Orions attacking the town of Tholis, then was reassigned to a task force investigating the attack under Admiral Amnell Kree. During the trip she struggled with her feelings for Gaarra and slept with him again. ( : Bait and Switch) 2410 Following the Undine attacks on Earth Spacedock and Qo'noS and the Federation-Klingon armistice, Eleya and the Bajor were reassigned once again to Deep Space 9 after the Bajoran had cussed out three ambassadors, Rear Admiral Tuvok, and Proconsul D'Tan at the preceding conference in the Jenolan Dyson sphere. While there, her ship was assigned to assist in Schrödinger's Butterfly, a joint attempt by the Federation Science Council, the Bajoran Center for Science, and the Cardassian Science Ministry to test a sensor array to probe alternate timelines. The attempt was sabotaged and the ship was scooped into the Bajoran wormhole, and Kanril received a vision from the Emissary of the Prophets, Captain Benjamin Sisko, that she was about to become part of Emer Dareloth's Second Prophecy. Upon returning to reality, she learned that Gaarra had been wounded in the explosion in Deflector Control and tried to leave the bridge to see him, but was stopped by her first officer Tesjha Phohl. Transported into fluidic space, the Bajor became surrounded by Undine vessels but Arak Esplin realized they were of a different faction than those that had been waging war against the Alpha Quadrant. Eleya hailed the Undine ships and demanded to speak with whoever was in charge, and the Undine commander attacked her mind. She convinced him that the Iconians, rather than the powers of the Alpha Quadrant, were responsible for attacks on Undine breeding pools, and the Undine agreed to let her leave, and to join the fight against the Iconians. Eleya awoke two days later next to Gaarra in Deep Space 9's hospital, and confessed that she was in love with him. ("Reality Is Fluid") Eleya joined Admiral D'trel in defending Romulan Republic space against the Iconians at the start of the Iconian War, including beaming down to New Romulus to investigate the Iconian presence at the New Romulus Gateway. She then took command of the fleet at Lae'nas III after D'trel's flagship was disabled, and ordered all ships to concentrate fire on the enemy flagship Unyielding Hierophant. Neutronic torpedo fire from Bajor destroyed the Iconian warship's bridge and forced her into retreat. Eleya was awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor for this action. (Beat the Drums of War) Following further Iconian attacks, Eleya helped plan Operation Mockingbird, a multinational assault on the Herald Sphere in the Iconia system, offering the final, highly controversial plan to destroy the Dyson sphere by launching a sunkiller weapon into the star. The mission was successful but two-thirds of the combined fleet was destroyed. ("Light on the Horizon" Before the mission to Iconia, Eleya married Gaarra. Eleya met Gaarra's father Colonel Reshek Tano at a terrorism conference on Deep Space 9 later that year. |All's Fair in Love and War}} 2411 In January Eleya was commodore of a joint Starfleet-Benthan-Vaadwaur task force raiding a Borg installation on Delta-86017114-3. Informed after the successful conclusion to the mission that Special Warfare Operator First Class Belka Saris had deliberately erased part of the data they were after, Eleya interrogated her and forced her to come clean that her true identity was that of Commander Reshek Taryn, her and Gaarra's own daughter from a possible future and a member of Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Section Eight, a so-called "temporal SWAT team". ("Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother") Futures By 2421 Eleya had been promoted to admiral and was stationed on Earth. She had three sons with Reshek Gaarra, and in November of that year gave birth to their daughter Taryn. ("Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother") At some point, Eleya was commander of Delta Quadrant Command. Following a disastrous mission she planned in which her son Reshek Torvo was killed by the Borg under One of One, Eleya attempted suicide and was found unconscious from drink by Taryn. Eleya gave up drinking afterwards but it led to her estrangement from Taryn for several years. In approximately 2460, Eleya retired from active service, entering the Starfleet Reserve. She ultimately died in 2519 and was buried with full military honors. ("Light on the Horizon", "What She Fought For") In 2531, Eleya's great-granddaughter Shad Eleya wrote a school paper about her. ("Light on the Horizon") Alternate timelines In one timeline Kanril chose to stay in the Bajoran Militia in 2401 and was retrained as a security officer. She eventually went to officer school and by 2409 held the rank of and the post of chief of security on Deep Space 9. When the station was attacked that year by a fleet of Jem'Hadar warships during an international conference, Kanril, with the help of Morgaiah t'Thavrau, helped get the dignitaries to safety. ("The Road Not Taken") In a possible 2421 Eleya held the rank of admiral and had relinquished command of USS Bajor, which was on a five-year mission towards the galactic core under her husband's command. The couple had had at least two sons by this time, and in November of that year she gave birth to a daughter, whom they named Taryn. ("Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother") In 2403 Kanril was still at Starfleet Academy and held the rank of cadet lieutenant. That spring she was assigned to tutor Tiana Lanstar and Kojami Sobaru in Principles of Electronic Countermeasures, and later observed the Day of Remembrance with them. ("Remembrance of the Fallen") In August 2406, Eleya was weapons officer of . During the Battle of Vega IX, she inherited command of the ship from Commander Alfred Detweiler after the latter was killed by the Borg, due to three minutes' seniority over her friend Lieutenant Junior Grade Terakrashli ch'Phanas. In October that year, she responded to a raid on Rabaul III by Klingon and Orion ships along with and . After Nazareth destroyed one bird-of-prey, Eleya declined to pursue the other fleeing ships and investigated the massacre of the planet's colony Turtle Bay. Afterwards, she reported to Admiral Stephen Alcott and proposed a new war strategy that combined a quasi-legal use of the Starfleet Ground Forces with counter-raiding forces, to culminate in a strike against Ganalda Space Station. Alcott vetoed the latter, instead proposing to liberate the Cursa IV prisoner-of-war camp. ("Sound the Alarm") In 2412 Kanril held the rank of captain and was commanding officer of the , part of the sector fleet based out of Deep Space 9. During the attempted Undine/Fek'Ihri invasion of the Alpha Quadrant she was busy near the Tzenkethi Coalition border. Following the battle, she made an appearance at Sobaru Lanstar's funeral. She mentioned she was seeking a transfer to a starship whose CO was retiring the coming spring. ("The Only Way to Go") Personal description Appearance Kanril was fairly tall for a Bajoran at 185 centimeters, and athletically built. Personality Due to her blue-collar upbringing and her prior service as an enlisted soldier, Kanril Eleya was notably coarser and more direct than average for command-level Starfleet officers. She had a fiery temper and a foul mouth, displayed disdain for non-combat personnel, and was known to have gotten at least one official reprimand for gross insubordination. She also openly hated Orions for killing 30 of her fellow Militiamen in 2399, and was at best ambivalent about Cardassians. On the other hand, she was fiercely protective of any under her command and had a talent for tactical improvisation, and almost never gave up when pressed. Personal interests and skills Kanril Eleya had a great love for Earth science fiction media. Her bedroom at the family home in Priyat contained replica posters for , , and Adrian's Curse, and she was known to have once dragged her Starfleet Academy roommate off to see . ( : The Wrong Reflection) She was also a connoisseur of foreign foods and a good drinker, favoring a Bajoran-developed cocktail called the . Kanril was a practitioner of the Cardassian martial art chakar daran and the Earth art Krav Maga, and an accurate shot with long arms. She spoke several dialects of the Bajoran language and was fluent in English and tlhIngan Hol. By her own admission her Cardassian was a little rusty. (Bait and Switch, "Remembrance of the Fallen", The Wrong Reflection) Awards and decorations At time of death: * Federation Medal of Honor: awarded for conception of battle plan and service in Operation Mockingbird * Order of the Bat'leth (Commander Degree) * Shield of St. Gra'toth * Christopher Pike Medal of Valor: two awards, one awarded for conduct during initial Iconian War battles in 2410 (Beat the Drums of War) * Karagite Order of Heroism: awarded for meritorious conduct during Undine attack on the Beta Quadrant in 2410 * Justicar Dragan Medallion with "X" device * Grankite Order of Tactics, six awards * Starfleet Superior Service Medal with "V" device, two awards * Starfleet Space Forces Commendation Medal, three awards * Silver Cross with combat sigil: awarded during Bajoran Militia service for defense of against Orion boarders (Bait and Switch) * Starfleet Space Forces Expeditionary Medal * ribbons for academic and athletic performance at Starfleet Academy * Archanis Cluster Campaign Ribbon with "V" device * Hromi Cluster Campaign Ribbon with "V" device * Vaadwaur War Campaign Ribbon with "V" device * Iconian War Campaign Ribbon with Mockingbird Device * Borg War Campaign Ribbon with cluster and "V" device * Purple Heart: two awards, including one awarded for injuries sustained during psychic negotiations with Undine in 2410 (The Wrong Reflection * Sharpshooter, Phaser Pistol Ribbon * Sharpshooter, Phaser Rifle Ribbon * Unarmed Combat Mastery Grade 3 Ribbon * Knife Combat Mastery Grade 4 Ribbon * Designated Marksman Badge * Military Assault Command Operations Patch * Three command stars * Commodore's wreath ("What She Fought For") Behind the scenes Kanril Eleya was initially author C's Federation tactical toon in Star Trek Online. He later began writing fanfics with her as the viewpoint character. He has stated a preference for as her voice actor. External link * Category:Bajorans Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet commodores Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet tactical personnel Category:USS Bajor personnel